Frozen: The Swan Princess
by Hand271992
Summary: The Forbidden Arts tries to Destroy the princess.
1. Chapter 1 The Prologue

**Frozen: The Swan Princess**

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue**

Once upon a time before the time of king and queens there was an evil force known as the forbidden arts came from the underworld through a crystal which was his means of entering the earth and the source of his powers. His only purpose was to destroy all rivals for vast of power. One day when returning to his cave he found an old and weak sorcerer named Ra's al Ghul. His magic was what kept him alive for six hundred years until his enemies destroyed it now he's dying slowly. The forbidden arts could sense the sorcerer's evil and offered him untold power if he would serve him for eternity. Ra's accepted his offer and was rejuvenated with tremendous power that he could imagine. For centuries Ra's did the bidding of the forbidden arts destroying enemies and rivals all the same nothing could stop them until one day he found a prophecy that told on the coming day there will be a swan princess who will bring an age of goodness and evil will lose its power, but it also said of a force known as the glowing stone that can destroy the swan princess if it falls into the hands of evil. The forbidden arts was told this and he was furious that there was a greater power than his so he sent Ra's in search of stone but searched in vain. Ra's swore that he will not rest until he finds it and the swan princess is destroyed. Years later a young princess named Elsa who possesses the magical ability to create snow and ice became the queen of Arendelle when she became of age after their parents died at sea during a storm. She ruled the kingdom with love and compassion along with Anna, her fiancé Kristoff, Sven the reindeer and Olaf the snowman. At first Elsa couldn't control her powers and accidentally hit Anna when they were kids so they were confined in the castle until Elsa could control her powers, but then everyone in the kingdom found out so she ran to the mountains and Anna ran after her pumping into Kristoff and Sven and Olaf. They made it to the castle that Elsa created and begged her to come but refused and accidentally froze Anna's heart and only an act of true love could unfroze it. So she went back to kiss her fiancé prince Hans of the southern isle but to her surprise Hans only used her to take control of throne since he's the thirteenth heir in his country. He tried to kill Elsa after blaming her for Anna's death but Anna sacrificed herself for Elsa in doing so she became a block of ice. After saving Elsa Anna thawed because she loved her sister and Elsa learned that the only way to control her powers was love, so Hans was send back to face his 12 older brothers and trade routes with Weselton were cut off. Kristoff was named the royal ice master and deliver, Olaf was given his own personal snow cloud to survive the warm heat of summer. Elsa kept the gates opened and skated with her sister and with everyone in the courtyard.


	2. Chapter 2 The New Born

**Chapter 2**

**The Newborn**

A year later Elsa was married to prince Fredrik of Cordin and was going through labor. Anna was waiting outside the door pacing back and forth when Kristoff showed up. Anything? Kristoff asked. Anna shook her head no meaning nothing yet. The maid came out to get more towels and hot water. I hope everything's alright in there said Kristoff. Suddenly there was a baby cry which means a child a beautiful girl which of course is a princess was born and they named her Odette. A week later kings and queen gathered around bringing gifts to celebrate the new princess. Among them was the queen Rapunzel and the king Eugene Fitzherbert and their son prince Derek who gave the princess a locket that had a swan on it. It was then both Elsa and Anna had the same idea, Derek and Odette would meet every summer in hopes of falling in love and joining their two kingdoms. Just then during the celebration Ra's Al Ghul tried to kill Odette, but was stopped by Elsa and her powers. The guards seized him, but he pushed them away. I'm not finish with you yet Elsa. Someday I will get your precious daughter and when I do everything you have everything you love will be mine said Ra's. Elsa commanded him to leave while he had the chance which he did. Many feared that Elsa was too kind but the threat was gone and everybody was looking forward to the day Derek and Odette would meet.


	3. Chapter 3 The Summer Meeting

**Chapter 3**

**The Summer Meeting**

**Derek 10 Odette 5**

Queen Elsa and King Fredrick with Odette riding with Elsa arrived at Rapunzel and Eugene's castle by horses. Just as the chamberlain started to blow on his horn to announce them, only to blow out a bird's nest that landed on top of Rapunzel's head. Rapunzel brushed it off. Dearest Rapunzel it's good to see you said Elsa climbing down from her horse with Odette. Derek stood next to his mother waiting for the signal that they discussed. Welcome to our kingdom queen Elsa and you to princess said Rapunzel. Right on cue both Derek and Odette approached each other. Derek bowed before her while Odette curtsey. She then raised her hand for Derek to kiss it which he did gladly. I'm looking forward to spend all summer with you princess said Derek. Same here Prince Derek only please call me Odette said Odette with a smile. Only if you call me Derek I will gladly Odette said Derek with a smile. Their parents smiled for they knew that their plan is working. They played knights with each and with the help of Elsa they threw snowballs at each other and build a snowman that comes to life to play with them. Elsa gives him a personal snow cloud and they named him Lord Rogers S Squire. He also becomes the children's tutor and the orc rostra's leader. They were having a wonderful time with each other things couldn't be better, until Odette had to return home with their parent's which made her and Derek sad, but they have next summer to look forward to.

**Derek 13 Odette 8**

The children started to play sports with each other and slowly Derek and Odette's bond grew which pleased their parents really well and Odette even met Derek's best friend Brumely.

**Derek 23 Odette 21**

Derek was left alone in the ball room with Odette until they looked at each other and realized that they were in love with each other. They approached each other and Derek said that he loves her not for her beauty but for being herself. With that Odette happily agrees to marry him. Elsa and the others returned to Arendelle while Derek and the others prepare for the wedding which was set for 3 months from now. Back at the castle in Arendelle Odette is talking with her parents. We're so proud of you Odette, you'll make a beautiful bride said Elsa. Thank you mother. I was wondering if Aunt Anna could be the pride's maid said Odette. Of course sweetie said Elsa. Later on Odette was in the garden with her thoughts when her father came out to look for her. I thought I would find you here said Fredrick. Aren't the flowers so beautiful today? Odette asked. Yes they are and so are you my dear said Fredrick. They were sitting with each other on a bench talking to each other when all of a sudden there was a flash of light in the distance. Elsa and Anna were playing a game of chess when one of the servants came rushing into the room. Yes, what is it? Elsa asked. Its Odette said the servant. What's wrong? Is she alright? Elsa asked rising from her seat in a terrified voice. The servant lowered his head in sadness. Elsa ran to the garden only to find the bushes destroyed and the locket that Derek gave Odette. She also found her loving husband fatally wounded on the ground. Fredrick! Who did this? Elsa asked with tears in her ears. It came so quickly the great animal said Fredrick. Where is Odette? Elsa asked. Listen Elsa it's not what it seems it's not what it seems Fredrick said over and over. What's not? Where is Odette? Cried Elsa. Odette is-Odette is gone said Fredrick with his last breath and dies in Elsa's arms. ODETTE! Elsa cried at the top of her lungs falling to the ground bursting into tears. Derek was told this horrible news and his heart shattered into a million pieces but swore that he will find her.


	4. Chapter 4 The Spell

**Chapter 4**

**The Spell**

Deep within the forest behind a waterfall was a castle at a lake which was called Swan Lake. Laying right on the lake was Odette wearing her white with blue lining dress. So, you finally woke up that's good said a voice behind Odette. Odette turned around to find a tall man with black hair, a mustache and beard with a touch of white. Who are you? Odette asked. I am Ra's Al Ghul and this is my servant Ubu said Ra's bowing before her. What do you want? Odette asked. Mm let me think how about your life and kingdom said Ra's. You don't stand a chance against my mother said Odette. I am more powerful than her I will kill her said Ra's as the moon goes down. Ah we're about to get a demonstration of my spell said Ra's. A flash of light starts to glow and the water rises and Odette changes into a swan. When the moon sets you'll turn into a swan no matter where you are, but when it comes back up you'll turn back into a human as long as you're on the lake said Ra's. Odette's eyes started to fill with tears. Back at Eugene and Rapunzel's castle Derek and Brumely are practicing their archery and Rogers the snowman is filling the can with ball end arrows with chalk powder. The musicians aren't happy said Rogers. I know, but I have to practice said Derek putting on a blind fold. Oh no complaints here. I think it'll be loads of...fun said Rogers ending up with chalk powder on his face from holding up to his face and pounding it. The great animal isn't gonna give her up without a fight said Derek. You're still thinking she's alive? Rogers asked. When I find the great animal Rogers I'll find Odette said Derek. Oh Derek, you looked everywhere the kingdom knows that she's never coming back said Rogers cleaning his face off. The whole kingdom is wrong. Odette's alive and I'm gonna find her. You ready Bromley? Derek asked. No peeking. Animals assemble said Rogers. Lord Rogers I must object we're musicians said Lewis. The servants have the day off we had to use somebody said Rogers. But I'm an artist not a bore said Lewis. Could've fool me whispered Rogers. Come on guys they're harmless said Derek demonstrating. The musicians get into costume and lined up. Down on all fours please and growl furiously. Lighten it up a bit. I want you to strike fear into my heart said Rogers as Westley roars at Rogers. Not you Westley you're a rabbit for heaven's sake said Rogers. Archers ready. Set. Go! Shouted Rogers pulling Derek and Bromley's blindfolds off. Bromley's eyes starts to flash and goofs up. Derek hits every animal several times. Bromley tries to shoot Westley, but gets outsmarted by him. Just as time was up Derek hit Westley with his arrow. Time! Animals assemble for scoring. Very good very good. You scored plenty of points on this that's for sure said Rogers as Hans falls to the ground from being tired. Sorry Hans. Why don't you take a very days off? Derek asked. Moose are worth two points which brings to 298 well done Derek. Now Bromley for you nothing said Rogers smiling at him. And last but least 100 points white rabbit. Rogers gasped to find 3 blue marks from Bromley's arrow. I believe that's 3 hundred Rogers said Bromley. Wait one moment Rogers said Derek asking Westley to turn around revealing an orange spot under his tail. Sorry Brome said Derek. You're a great shooter Derek, but it takes more than shooting it takes courage that's my motto said Bromley. Well how about a game of catch and fire? Rogers asked. C-c-c-catch and fire? You mean me? Brome asked. You're the only one with enough c-c-c-courage said Rogers. He puts a suit of armor on Brome and ties an apple on top of his head really tightly. Too tight too tight said Brome. Oops so sorry. Rogers smiled crookedly. Ready? Derek asked. He's ready said Rogers as Derek turns around having his back towards Brome. Remember now aim for the heart. Right between the shoulders said Rogers putting the helmet on Brome. Brome takes the bow and arrow holding it steady aims and shoots. Derek spun around grabs the arrow and fires it back at Brome hitting the apple causing Brome to faint. 52 out of 52 well done Derek said Rogers. Derek walks away then. Don't worry Odette whatever it takes I'm gonna find you said Derek in his thoughts. Back at Swan Lake a small green frog named Jean-Bob is putting together a beam pole. You've come up with a lot of dumb ideas Jean-Bob but this one's a winner said Speed the Turtle. Laugh while you can but once I bring my darling a baguette she will kiss me and when she does…..when she does poof you change back into a prince said Speed cutting him off. Why don't you give her this these are pretty said Speed. I don't want these flowers I must have those. When she learns that I risked my life for those flower our lips will touch said Jean-Bob jumping up on the tree branch with the pole. Then you'll change into a prince said Speed. Precisely said Jean-Bob. Mine if I point something out? Speed asked. I don't take advise from peasants said Jean-Bob. Suit yourself said Speed. Jean-Bob puts the pole on the ground to fling himself. Flowers kiss concentration he repeated to himself. Just curious. How are you gonna get back? Speed asked. The pole flings Jean-Bob right to the two crocodiles in the moat and then back repeatedly, until Odette grabbed it. Thank you Odette. Let me have that. Silence you savages flinging the pole at the crocs, but got hit also. Are you alright Jean-Bob? Odette asked. Yes-yes Odette I'm alright said Jean-Bob. What in the world were you doing? Odette asked. He tought…Speed was cut off by Jean-Bob. I wanted to get those flowers for you said Jean-Bob. You're being sneaky Jean-Bob said Odette. What sneaky he sneered. You want me to kiss you, but you know I'm under a spell said Odette. But my kiss will break the spell said Jean-Bob. I can only kiss the one I love and he…must make a vowel of everlasting love I know said Jean-Bob cutting Odette off. And prove it to the world said Odette. Just then a puffin bird with an arrow in his right wing falls in front of her. You think he's dead? Speed asked. No I think it's his wing. Poor fellow he must be in a lot of pain. You better hold him said Odette. Speed puts his body weight to hold the puffin bird. Ready said Speed as Odette takes the arrow out of his wing and bandage it with a piece of cloth from her dress. Hello. This is your wakeup call said Jean-Bob. The bird flings into action pushing them to the side. It takes more than a couple of scoundrels to keep Puffin down said the bird. Wait! I'm your friend said Odette. If you're a friend then how come you have the exact arrow I have…he notices that it's gone. I took it out while you were unconscious said Odette. The bird bowed before her. I apologize. My name is Puffin lieutenant Puffin said the bird. Please to meet you lieutenant. I'm Odette Princess Odette said Odette lowering her hand. He kisses it so gently. And these are my friends Speed and Jean-Bob. I'm also called your highness said Jean-Bob. Thinks he's a prince whispered Speed. Princess I owe a debt of honor and I will not leave until it's filled said Puffin. I don't think there's much you can do. He has me under a spell said Odette. Just before Puffin could say another word Odette footsteps. Quick hide, he can't see you said Odette. Ra's along with his servant Ubu approached Odette with a tray of food and drink. I thought you would like something to eat and drink so Ubu made something for us said Ra's sitting across from Odette. If you're trying to be nice it's a little late for that said Odette with a sneer. Keep it up, your hatred for me only amuses me said Ra's taking his cup filled with juice and drinking it. Odette drank her drink as well for she knew that if she refused him Ubu would harm her. You know I could be persuaded to lift the curse if you agree to my terms said Ra's with an evil smile. The answer is still no, I'll never give you my mother's kingdom you monster said Odette. Ubu was about to grab a hold of her when Ra's held him back with his arm. Well then it appears you need another day to think about it said Ra's laughing. Odette sadly saw the moon setting and went on the lake to change into a swan again. As Ra's was leaving Ubu decided to consult with his master. Master, why not just kill the swan princess now like the forbidden arts said? Ubu asked. Because I have a better plan. I know that Derek will try to find her and Odette will bring him here and when she does I will kill him and make her watch then I'll kill her said Ra's. But why Derek master? Ubu asked. The prince and I have some unfinished business to discuss said Ra's. Meanwhile Eugene and Rapunzel are making preparations for the ball their having tomorrow night in hopes that Derek will choose his bride. Hey hone? Eugene asked. Hm? Rapunzel said. I don't think this is gonna work you know our son refuses to wed until he finds Odette said Eugene. You and I both know that Odette is dead and it's high time he marries and settles down. By the way where is he said Rapunzel. I think he's in the library figuring out the mystery of the great animal said Eugene. Oh yes that nonsense that Fredrick babbled about said Rapunzel. They're all coming said Chamberlain in an exciting way. Oh this is just wonderful one of these are sure to change his mind said Rapunzel looking through the letters. She opened the one from Elsa and started to frown because she has to stay with Anna on a count of she's pregnant. Meanwhile after looking through hundreds of books Derek finds the answer and runs out the door only to bump into his mother. Where do you think you're going? Rapunzel asked. To find the great animal said Derek. Very well just be back by tomorrow night for the ball said Rapunzel. Mother I can't said Derek. Rapunzel started to do the lip thing that she always does. Please don't that look if I leave now maybe I'll be back in time said Derek going out the door? Meanwhile in her swan form Odette and friends form a plan to bring Derek to the lake. While she keeps watch the others sneak into the castle to look for a map. Sure enough in the upper chamber they find it, but they have to get pass Ubu. They do after a few close calls. After Odette and Puffin take off Derek and Bromley search the woods. Bromley ended up getting lost, but Odette and Puffin succeed in luring Derek to the lake. Odette lands on the lake and right in front of Derek's eyes she changes back to a princes. Derek just stood there with his mouth hanging down. Hello Derek. Odette said with a smile as he runs to her pick her up and kisses her. They hear someone clapping sarcastically and they turn around they find Ra's Al Ghul and Ubu. Well done Odette just as I planned. Did you really think you would be able to locate the map and get pass Ubu so easily? Ra's asked. Who are you Derek demanded. Does the name Ra's Al Ghul mean anything to you? Ra's asked. You're the sorcerer that my ancestor a noble warrior defeated. But how is this possible? Derek asked. The forbidden arts gave me untold power and promised me Odette's kingdom after I kill her, but first I will kill you said Ra's as he unsheathe his sword. Well are you prepared to meet your better? Ra's asked. Derek pushed Odette to the side and walks off of the lake. He unsheathe his sword and stood in a fighting pose. Ra's charges at Derek clashing his sword against Derek's. Ra's was a skilled and a master swordsman, but Derek proved to be a greater opponent. Ra's' sword was knocked out of his hand. I yield said Ra's. Derek sheathes his sword and goes over to Odette. But then Ra's struck Derek with his power. No! Derek! Cried Odette. Ra's powers up a gigantic fireball when Odette stood in front of Derek. Well looks like I'll get to destroy you both said Ra's throwing the fireball at them until a huge wall of ice stopped the fireball. Who dares? Ra's growled. I dare said a voice coming from the forest. So we meet again Elsa said Ra's. Let my daughter go said Elsa. Only if you defeat…me said Ra's using his power to change himself into the great animal. Elsa tried her best, but her power was no match for Ra's. When Ra's was about to kill Elsa Odette sacrificed herself to save her mother. She lost her farther she wasn't gonna lose her. Derek came to a right before Odette took the blow. No! Cried Derek. Ra's was getting ready to attack Elsa again. Derek grabbed his bow, but didn't have any arrows until he heard Brume's whimpers when he fired an arrow at Derek and he caught it and fire it at Ra's just like in catch and fire. The arrow hit Ra's' heart and he explodes after he hits the lake. Derek runs over to Odette's body with Elsa on the other side crying for the loss of her only daughter. Forgive me Odette I tried to save you, but I wasn't strong enough. You're kind and gentle I can't live without so please come back. Derek cried so hard a tear fell on Odette's cheek and then as if by magic Odette opened her eyes. Derek? Odette? Oh Derek said Odette wrapping her arms around Derek. Ubu standing in the distance approached them. I am forever in debt Prince Derek said Ubu bowing before him. Is this some trick? Derek asked with suspicion. No tricks I only served Ra's Al Ghul out of loyalty. It is how I was brought by my people, to serve those who are superior and now I will serve you mighty prince. Odette knew he was telling the truth so she welcomed him not as a servant but as a friend.


	5. Chapter 5 The Little Orphan

**Chapter 5**

**The Little Orphan**

The next day Derek and Odette were wed and the two kingdoms were finally joined. Later that night during the reception Odette kissed Jean-Bob, but he was still a frog which made him very angry. But he got over it and was used to being a frog. Derek and Odette were dancing on the bridge until they stopped and looked at each other. We still have the forbidden arts to deal with Derek said Odette. Don't worry about that now this is the happiest day of my life said Derek. Will you love me till I die? Odette asked. No Odette, I'll love you forever said Derek kissing her on the lips. One year has gone by and the Forbidden Arts is still searching for the stone, instead he found another way to destroy the Swan Princess. On an Island far from the southern kingdom was Hans now stripped of his title and banished from his country for treason lived as an outcast. The Forbidden Arts approached him and promised him Elsa's kingdom in return of destroying the Swan Princess. Hans agreed and off they went back to the Forbidden Arts' Cave. Meanwhile living in the castle at Swan Lake Derek and Odette go help the woodsman with his lumber since he broke his leg. Ubu, now Derek's right hand man tags along to help. Thanks for your help, I wish there was something I could do to help said the woodsman. Happy to be of help. You just rest that leg of yours said Derek as they cut the lumber and load it into the wagon. Ubu loads the last pile of logs into the wagon. The wagon is loaded up Derek said Ubu. Then we're all set said Derek as they hop on the wagon and deliver the lumber. Up ahead of the road Hans sets a trap for when the Swan Princess and the prince show up. The wagon comes within sight and Hans springs the trap which causes a rock slide and frightens the horse. The wagon along with the lumber and Odette are thrown over the cliff. Ubu and Derek were thrown off the wagon before it went over. They both go down to see if Odette was alright. Are you alright Odette? Ubu asked. I'm fine. What happened? Odette asked. I don't know, but we better load the wagon up and get going said Derek. Luckily the wagon was intact, so they loaded the lumber and headed out. Meanwhile angry that the trap didn't work Hans went to report to the Forbidden Arts. Climbing the steep cliffs of the mountain he made it to the cave and went inside. Well is she dead? The Forbidden Arts asked. Well not exactly they kind of sort of beat the trap said Hans. What?! How can I deliver her mother's kingdom to you if you keep goofing up? The Forbidden Arts roared with an angry temper. Please give me another chance I can do this pleaded Hans. Your trying my patience, it's time to take matters into my own said the Forbidden Arts. Master please the last time…spare me the history lesson it's time to test my power. Oh yes I can barely feel her presence my power has returned said the Forbidden Arts leaving the cave. Guard the crystal with your pitiful life he roared at Hans heading out to destroy the princess. Odette, Derek and Ubu are heading back to the castle from delivering the lumber when the Forbidden Arts was about to attack them when started to lose his power and ended up attacking a cottage in the forest. What was that? Ubu asked. Odette pointed to the cottage on fire. They stopped the wagon and went to help whoever was in the cottage. Ubu breaks the door down with his muscular strength allowing Odette and Derek to save a man and child. Odette takes Alina a light skin six year old girl with long brown hair. While Derek sees to her father. Prince Derek? The man asked weakly. It's alright we're gonna get you back to the castle said Derek. Take care of Alina. Promise me said the man. I promise said Derek. With that the man dies and Alina buries her face into Odette. They buried his body and took the girl back to the castle. Meanwhile weak and almost destroyed the Forbidden Arts returns to the crystal. I will avenge this master said Hans. Go said the Forbidden Arts. After I destroy Odette will her mother's kingdom…leave! Shouted the Forbidden Arts cutting Hans off. Hans quickly leaves the cave to avoid upsetting him. The next day Alina is sleeping in one of the castle's bedroom wearing a long pink night gown. Odette sits on a chair across from the bed waiting for her to wake up. Alina wakes up and sees Odette sitting across from her. You slept the night away. You must be famish? Odette asked. Alina shook her head no while getting out of bed. Sorry it's one of my said Odette fixing the night gown. There that's better said Odette. Alina picks up the bottom of the gown and walks over to the mirror to sit on the chair. Do you mind? Odette asked picking up the brush. Alina shook her head no and Odette started to brush her hair. You have beautiful hair said Odette. Alina just buried face into Odette and cried. Odette had a flash back of when she lost her father. I know Alina I know and I promise that I'll always be there for you said Odette. It wasn't uncommon for Odette to feel a kinship between them. Rogers was all excited that there was a child in the castle that he can teach. Eugene and Rapunzel were even more excited but despite their efforts on cheering her up Alina refused to talk. Ubu thought if he spends time with Alina they would grow closer. He took her outside and started to talk about his family. When I was your age my family taught me how to be loyal to others and how to defend myself. I was the most gifted warrior out of my family, so I work out by doing heavy work around the castle and other places said Ubu as Odette joins them. Am I interrupting? Odette asked. Not at all, we were just talking is something wrong? Ubu asked. My mother, aunt and uncle are coming here to see Alina said Odette. The Queen and Princess of Arendelle are coming? Ubu asked. Yes and they're bringing the baby said Odette. Later on late afternoon Elsa and the others arrived at Derek and Odette's castle. Oh mother it's so good to see you again said Odette hugging her mother to death. It's good to see you to dear, we came as soon as we heard said Elsa. Anna showed Odette the baby. Is this your baby? Odette asked with a smile. Yes, her name is Crystal said Anna. Just then Derek came out with Alina hiding behind his back. You must be Alina? Elsa asked. Alina just shyly turned her head away. Oh it's alright why don't take a walk together? Elsa asked holding out her hand. Alina looked at Odette with a worried look. Go on Alina she won't hurt you said Odette. Alina slowly walked up to Elsa and grabbed her hand and walked to the courtyard. Jean-Bob and the others were watching from the distance as the two approached into the courtyard. Let me show you something really cool said Elsa as she turns the ground into ice. Alina was scared at first but when Elsa put ice blades on the bottom of her shoes and started to skate with Elsa her fear of her was gone. Jean-Bob and the others joined in. They introduced themselves and had fun. Later on that evening Alina had a bad dream which made her scream at the top of her lungs. Derek and Odette came running in to check on her. It's alright Alina I'm here said Odette as she comforts her. Ubu and Rogers and Bromley comes running in as well to see what happened. Is everything alright? Ubu asked. Everything's fine you can go now said Derek. They bowed before Derek and left the room. Feeling safe Alina fell back to sleep and Derek and Odette left. Meanwhile back at the Hans explains his plan to his master. This time I can't fail I'll sneak into the castle grab the orphan child and lure the Swan Princess into the forest where I have the clear advantage said Hans. You better succeed this time or it will be your last said the Forbidden Arts as Hans heads out to carry out his plan. Back at the castle Ubu is playing hide and seek with Alina. One two three four five six seven eight nine ten! Ready or not here I come said Ubu. Rogers, Brome, Jean-Bob, Puffin and Speed are watching. Inside the castle Odette tells Derek, Rapunzel, Eugene, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff what the chamberlain told her. Remember when we asked chamberlain to look for Alina's closes relatives? She has none said Odette. Both Derek, Rapunzel, Eugene, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff jumped for joy. I knew you all would be happy said Odette. Back outside Ubu has 5 seconds remaining to find Alina, but gives up. Alina reveals her hiding place to be the stone vase on the petal stole. Jumps on to the ground until Hans swooped in and grabbed her. Hans?! What are you doing here? Elsa asked. The Forbidden Arts freed me from my exile and promised me your kingdom said Hans making his escape. Derek and Odette got on their horses and went after him. Jean-Bob took the river while Puff took to the air. Hans had different traps set out for them but they beat them all, so as a last resort he fired a poison dart at Odette but hit Derek causing him to fall off the horse. Odette went after to him and then something was approaching them. The Swan Princess said the strange creature. Who…Odette was cut off. Follow me said the creature leading them somewhere safe. Hans looks for their bodies but couldn't find them. It's not possible how could I have lost them, I know I hit the prince said Hans as he goes to deliver the child to the Forbidden Arts as proof that the plan worked. But when he got to the cave and told the Forbidden Arts that they disappeared he was furious. How could you have lost them you idiot? The Forbidden Arts asked. It's only a matter of time master said Hans as he grabs Alina from the bag. You brought her here?! The Forbidden Arts roared with angered. As proof that the plan worked said Hans. She must never leave this place said the Forbidden Arts creating a cell in the corner. Alina tries to escape but the Forbidden Arts grabbed her and threw her in the cell. Now find the prince and princess before I lose what patience I have left. Hans ran out of the cave to search for the prince and princess.


	6. Chapter 6 The Glowing Stone

**Chapter 6**

**The Glowing Stone**

Deep beneath the ground Derek and Odette are in a hidden burrow with the strange creature. Who/what are you? Odette asked. My name is Scully and I'm a Scullion a flying squirrel said the creature as he pulls out the dart. Yep poison dart very deadly however I have the solution said Scully as he mixes a potion and pours it into Derek's mouth. There we go in record time said Scully. Thank you ever so much, now I must find Alina said Odette. Who's that, your daughter? Scully asked. Hopefully someday Hans took her from me said Odette. Well you won't just be fighting him you'll be fighting the Forbidden Arts said Scully. I know he promised Hans my mother's kingdom if he kills me said Odette. He'll have to kill me first said Derek starting to come to. I admire your courage, but you don't stand a chance against the Forbidden Arts said Scully. I made her a promise said Odette. It's impossible there's no way you can get her back. Say ah please said Scully. Ah-I'll find her just tell me where she is said Derek. That I can't help, nobody knows where the Forbidden Arts is. Now are you having any symptoms? Scully asked. Just a little sleepy said Derek yawning. That's it a sleeping potion said Scully, just then Scully heard something coming right for them. He checks it out and ends up being ambush by Jean-Bob, Puffin and Speed. That's it boys hold him down for the interrogation said Puffin, but ends up with Jean-Bob in his face. Scully gets into a fighting position but Odette stops him. Wait they're my friends said Odette. A thousand apologies said Scully. Luck smiles said Scully as he picks up Jean-Bob. No the name is Jean-Bob and this is a frown said Jean-Bob. The potion I'm making calls for frog eyes said Scully. Jean-Bob jumped to a shelf to get away from Scully. No, Jean-Bob is also a friend said Odette. Thousand apologies said Scully. It's alright Jean-Bob, you can come down said Odette as Jean-Bob reluctantly comes down, but knock over a little box which Odette grabs and opens revealing the glowing stone. The Forbidden Arts senses it and also sees Odette which angers him and sends a chill wind in the burrow. Close it princess said Scully as she does. Okay now that was creepy said Odette. The Glowing Stone, where have I heard it before, I can tell you this much it has something to do with the prophecy, and how did you get it to glow? Scully asked. I just touch this insignia here said Odette. That's impossible I ran my paw on it a dozen times said Scully. It responded to Odette's touch because she's the Swan Princess said Derek. Of course now I remember if the Forbidden Arts get the stone he'll be able to destroy her and if I'm not mistaken that chill wind was him said Scully. We better get going, is this a secret passage? Derek asked. It was momentarily said Scully as they head back to the surface. They made it to the surface and Scully works on the potion. Okay here's the plan Derek will drink the sleeping potion making Hans think he's dead and we'll follow him to where he's holding Alina said Scully as he finishes the potion and gives it to Derek. To my fake death said Derek as he drinks the potion and falls asleep. Well that was quick said Scully as the others bring Hans and his two goons to Derek. Aha, I knew I hit him said Hans as he carries him to the cave. Odette and her friends follow him. Hans is heading off through the woods said Odette. That looks promising I'll check it out and round up the wake up potion said Scully. You can use Puffin's eyes said Odette. Odette! Cried Puffin. I mean to watch said Odette. Stay here and keep the stone safe said Scully. I promise said Odette as they follow Hans. As Hans was almost at the cave Derek starts to wake up to soon, so Puffin quickly knocks Hans out with a stick. Good work guys I guess the potion wasn't strong enough said Derek. That's alright I got a better idea, here take this potion it'll make you look like Hans and don't worry you won't change back unless you take another potion said Scully. Well let's hope so said Derek as he drinks it and changes inot Hans. He hears the Forbidden Arts calling him so he goes in while the others go back to Odette. Good news master the prince is dead, but the Swan Princess is…alive I know I saw her when I felt the Glowing Stone find it then I'll be able to destroy her now go said the Forbidden Arts. Yes master. Don't worry everything is gonna be okay said Derek whispering to Alina as he leaves and changes back to himself. Unfortunately Hans got lose and told his master that it was Derek. Angered by this the Forbidden Arts goes after them. Master please it took the crystal months to said Hans. I must have that stone roared the Forbidden Arts as he chases after Derek. Derek was heading back to Odette, but was cut off by the Forbidden Arts. Did you think you could fool me that easily said the Forbidden Arts? Do your worse you'll never get the stone said Derek. We shall see said the Forbidden Arts as he slowly burns Derek, but was stop by Odette. We're not done here said the Forbidden Arts taking his leave for now. Right after he left Scully shows up with the rest of the Scullions. They all bowed down before the Swan Princess. We're at your service princess said the Scullions. Scully, you take Odette to the cave and rescue Alina we'll keep the stone safe said Derek. Odette follows Scully to the cave while Derek and the Scullions along with Jean-Bob, Puffin and Speed keep the stone from the Forbidden Arts. I can't believe I'm doing this said Jean-Bob. Oh come on Jean-Bob do it for Odette said Derek. For the greater good said Puffin. For the Swan Princess said Speed. Oh alright said Jean-Bob.


	7. Chapter 7 Good vs Evil

**Chapter 7**

**Good vs Evil**

The Forbidden Arts comes right at Derek and his friends. Derek tries his best to fight him off, but it was no use, he pushed Derek into a pit, and goes right at him until Puffin flew right at him pointing at Jean-Bob with the stone. The Forbidden Arts tries to get the stone from Jean-Bob, but he throws it to the Scullions and they throw it to each other to confuse the evil force. Derek climbs out of the pit, but then the Forbidden Arts grabs him and pins him to a rock. Scullions, give me the stone or the prince will burn said the Forbidden Arts as he starts to burn Derek. Don't do it let me die said Derek, but the stone falls down to the ground. Jojo, one of the scullions try to get the stone, but the Forbidden Arts intervenes and grabs it instead. At the last the glowing stone is finally mine said the Forbidden Arts as he absorbs the stone's power and changes from black to green. Hahahahaha, let the age of despair begin starting with you said the Forbidden Arts as he starts the whole forest on fire. If it's not any consolation I'll destroy the Swan Princess said the Forbidden Arts as he goes after Odett. Back at the cave Odette and Scully made it, but Hans tried to stop them, but Scully tripped him over the edge, but ends up being stab in the process. He told Odette to save Alina which she does, but she can't break the prison that she's held in. I'm sorry I've failed you said Odette as she breaks out into tears. The crystal destroy it said Alina finally starting to talk. Odette was about to destroy it, but she stopped by the Forbidden Arts. I've waited a long time for this, you see princess no amount of goodness can save you or anybody else power is all that matters and I-I have it all. Age of goodness, you thought your vow of everlasting love and little band of believers would save you, but are they now gone and so will. Farewell Swan Princess said the Forbidden Arts about to make the final strike until Scully making the ultimate sacrifice hurls right on top of the crystal which causes the crystal to explode and pulls the Forbidden Arts back into the underworld. The cave was filled with smoke and from out of it Odette heard Alina call her mommy. She finally accepts Odette as her new mother and hugs her after the smoke clears. Back at the castle Lord Rogers makes a royal announcement. Loyal subjects friends we have a new member to our royal family, so it gives me great pleasure to introduce Princess Alina said Rogers as Alina steps up to greet her loyal subjects. Ubu bows before her and she curtseys at him, then she joins her grandmother Elsa in the courtyard and they skate together. Alina finally accepted her new life cause now she was a princess with loving parents and very good friends.

**The End**


End file.
